thamtulungdanhconanfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Conan Edogawa
| cases-solved = 700+ (một vụ do Ran phá án) | japanese-voice = Minami Takayama | english-voice = Alison Viktorin | vietnamese-voice = Hoàng Sơn | drama-actor = Nao Fujisaki Minami Takayama (giọng) | footnotes = }} là tên được dùng bởi Shinichi Kudo trong bộ dạng thu nhỏ. Shinichi bị thu nhỏ thành cậu bé 6,7 tuổi sau khi bị buộc uống một mẫu thuốc độc thử nghiệm gọi là APTX 4869 bởi 2 người đàn ông áo đen, sau này được biết chúng là thành viên của Tổ chức Đen.Episode 1: Roller Coaster Murder Case Chất độc thay đổi toàn bộ cơ thể Shinichi trừ hệ thống thần kinh và vì thế Shinichi vẫn còn tính cách, trí nhớ, và khả năng trinh thám đáng kinh ngạc của bản thân. Mục tiêu của Conan là săn tìm Tổ chức Đen vì tội ác của chúng, và với hy vọng tìm được thuốc giải độc APTX 4869. Để làm được điều đó cậu có kế hoạch là làm cho thám tử vô danh Kogoro Mouri trở nên nổi tiếng với hy vọng gặp được các vụ án liên quan đến Tổ chức Đen. Conan thường được fan coi như một nhân vật riêng biệt với Shinichi, và thường được coi là nhân vật chính của bộ truyện trong khi Shinichi được coi như một nhân vật xuất hiện định kỳ. Conan đã trở thành một hình tượng nổi tiếng của Nhật Bản và còn xuất hiện trong rất nhiều anime khác (thường xuất hiện như khách mời) cũng như các phương tiện truyền thông khác. Lý lịch Conan Edogawa là con người khác của Shinichi Kudo. Cậu không tồn tại nếu không có chuỗi sự kiện liên quan đến thành viên của Tổ chức Đen, kết quả dẫn đến Shinichi bị biến thành một đứa trẻ. Thu nhỏ Ở đầu bộ truyện, Shinichi đi chơi với Ran Mouri ở Tropical Land, một công viên giải trí nhiệt đới, để ăn mừng chiến thắng của cô ở giải Vô địch Karate Thành phố. Sau đó cậu gặp và giải quyết một vụ án ở đó. Khi họ đang trở về, Shinichi chứng kiến một vụ trao đổi bí ẩn giữa một người đàn ông công sở và một người đàn ông mặc bộ đồ đen ở khu vực vắng vẻ phía sau vòng đu quay. Trong khi đang theo dõi hành động đáng ngờ này, Shinichi không nhận ra một người áo đen khác, hắn đánh Shinichi ngất xỉu từ phía sau và buộc cậu nuốt một mẫu thuốc độc thử nghiệm gọi là APTX 4869. Sau đó chúng để mặc cho cậu chết. Tuy nhiên, thay vì bị ngộ độc chết, một phản ứng phụ cực hiếm đã xảy ra. Cơ thể của Shinichi bị teo nhỏ lại như lúc cậu 6 tuổi.Volume 1, File 2, page 59: "The Great Detective Turned Small" Trong nỗi tuyệt vọng và không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, Shinichi chạy về nhà và chạm mặt với người hàng xóm kế bên nhà và là một người bạn thân thiết của gia đình, Tiến sĩ Agasa. Sau vài lần cố gắng thuyết phục Tiến sĩ rằng mình là Shinichi, cuối cùng cậu cũng thành công. Tiến sĩ cảnh báo cậu phải giữ bí mật về danh tính của mình, nếu để lộ cho Tổ chức Đen biết được cậu chưa chết, chúng sẽ truy tìm cậu và những người có liên quan.Episode 2: Company President's Daughter Kidnapping Case. Danh tính mới Shinichi nghĩ ra cái tên Conan Edogawa bằng cách kết hợp tên của nhà văn trinh thám [[Arthur Conan Doyle|Arthur Conan Doyle]] và [[Edogawa Rampo|''Edogawa'' Rampo]] và giả vờ là họ hàng xa của Agasa, sau đó Tiến sĩ gửi Conan nhờ Ran chăm sóc. Cha của Ran, Kogoro Mouri, sở hữu một Văn phòng Thám tử có thể cung cấp cơ hội cho Conan đụng phải vụ án có liên quan đến Tổ chức Đen. Tuy nhiên, Kogoro là một thám tử dở tệ với độ tin cậy rất ít. Bằng cách sử dụng những đồ chơi hữu dụng mà Tiến sĩ Agasa chế tạo ra, Conan dần dần làm tăng danh tiếng thám tử cho Kogoro với việc phá những vụ án cho ông và giấu được một sự thật rằng Conan mới là người phá được vụ án. By knocking Kogoro out at crime scenes with a fast-acting tranquilizer and using a voice modulator to relay deductions in Kogoro's voice, Conan creates 'Sleeping Kogoro'. The conceited Kogoro enjoys his newfound reputation and the money it brings in so much that he doesn't question why he is suddenly passing out at crime scenes and solving cases in his sleep. Sự ra đời của nhóm Thám tử Nhí Conan nhập học tại trường Tiểu học Teitan để bảo vệ danh tính của mình và kết bạn với Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, và Genta, sau đó không lâu thành lập nhóm Thám tử Nhí.Episode 4: The Coded Map of the City Case Phá án Khi là Conan, Shinichi giúp cha của Ran phá án bằng cách gây mê ông ấy và giả giọng của Kogoro với chiếc nơ đặc biệt của Tiến sĩ Agasa chế tạo ra. Cậu cũng bỏ ra khá nhiều thời gian với nhóm Thám tử Nhí và phá rất nhiều vụ án nhỏ với chúng và thỉnh thoảng có cả Tiến sĩ Agasa. Ở vài tình huống, khi chỉ có Ran, Sonoko, và chính mình, cậu thường dùng Sonoko để giúp phá án. Vì lẽ đó, Sonoko cũng dần trở nên có tiếng là một thám tử "ngủ gật" khác, dù danh tiếng của cô chỉ được đội cảnh sát điều tra địa phương và bạn bè của cô biết đến. Ở những vụ án sau này, Conan tự mình phá án sau đó tuyên bố là Shinichi dạy cậu phải nói những gì. Tính cách Khi là Conan, Shinichi cố cư xử như 1 cậu bé. Cậu gọi Ran bằng "Ran-neechan" (nee-chan nghĩa là chị, một biệt danh thường được trẻ em Nhật Bản gọi các người con gái lớn hơn), và gọi Shinichi bằng "Shinichi-niichan" (nii-chan nghĩa là anh). Cậu gọi Kogoro là "Oji-san" hoặc "Occhan" (cả hai đều có nghĩa là Chú), dù cậu cũng thường làm vậy khi là Shinichi. Khi là Shinichi, cậu thường gọi Conan là "Conan-kun" hoặc "thằng nhóc đeo kính". Shinichi đối xử với Conan như một người hoàn toàn riêng biệt, ví dụ như suy nghĩ "trở lại thành Conan". Conan rất thân thiết với Ran, người luôn bảo vệ cậu. Tuy nhiên, bởi vì Ran vẫn chưa biết về danh tính thật sự của cậu nên đôi lúc Conan cảm thấy hơi khó xử trước mặt cô nàng, chẳng hạn như khi Ran bày tỏ cảm giác của mình với Shinichi ngay trước mặt cậu, hay khi mà cả hai cùng tắm chung ở suối nước nóng. Tuy bị teo nhỏ nhưng trí thông minh của Conan không hề suy giảm. Khi còn là Shinichi, khả năng suy luận của cậu đã mang lại cho cậu các biệt danh như "Heisei Holmes" và "Vị cứu tinh của cảnh sát Nhật". Conan có một lượng lớn kiến thức về các môn học và đố vui, điều này giúp cậu có thể giải quyết vụ án và những tình huống khó khăn. Khi đối mặt với người lớn, Conan cố gắng nói chuyện và cư xử như một đứa bé, nhưng khi bị cuốn vào vụ án thì cậu sẽ bắt đầu nói như người lớn, đề cập đến các chủ đề nâng cao và sử dụng lý luận quá phức tạp cho một đứa trẻ bình thường. Hễ như vậy, Conan thường có câu cửa miệng là: "Cháu nghe điều này trên TV ạ" hoặc là "Cháu nghe Chú Kogoro/ Bác Tiến sĩ/ Anh Shinichi nói thế ạ ". và Tome.]] Tương tự vậy, Conan không cố gắng che giấu tình yêu của mình dành cho Sherlock Holmes và bóng đá, thế nên để thoát khỏi sự nghi ngờ của mọi người khi lỡ miệng nói quá nhiều về 1 trong 2 chủ đề trên, cậu sẽ bảo rằng trước đây cậu đã nghe Shinichi nói về điều đó. Mặc dù xuyên suốt bộ phim những người xung quanh cậu đã trở nên quen với việc cậu thông minh hơn những đứa trẻ khác, điều này khiến cậu cư xử giống như mình xung quanh, anh vẫn cố gắng vượt qua như một đứa trẻ bình thường.The only police officers with whom Conan can speak in a professional manner are the FBI, especially Jodie Starling, Shuichi Akai, James Black, and Inspector Kansuke Yamato of the Nagano Police, all of whom suspect that there is more to Conan than meets the eye. Conan có xu hướng hành động như chính mình khi ở cạnh nhóm Thám tử Nhí, thậm chí có lúc chúng thấy lạ khi Conan hành động như một đứa trẻ khi ở cạnh người lớn. Cậu thường chơi bóng chày với nhóm Thám tử Nhí, nhưng cậu quá giỏi bóng đá và sẽ theo bản năng dùng kỹ năng bóng đá, như là đá quả bóng chày dù sai luật. Vì Conan không biết nhiều về các chương trình TV nổi tiếng, và chơi game dở tệ, Genta và nhóm bạn có xu hướng nghĩ Conan là ngốc. Điều này gây khó chịu cho cậu đến mức cậu thường bí mật xem TV ở phòng khách sau khi Kogoro và Ran đi ngủ để "thu thập kiến thức". Ngoại hình Conan có mái tóc đen (hoặc nâu), kiểu tóc giống Shinichi, tóc thường để phủ loà xoà trước trán, cậu có một chỏm tóc nhọn dựng đứng phía sau. Conan có đôi mắt màu xanh dương đậm. Để cải trang và khỏi bị Ran phát hiện thân phận, Conan đeo cặp kính của Kudo Yusaku (cha của Shinichi). Cặp kính sau này được bác tiến sĩ Agasa gắn thêm thiết bị dò tìm tung tích tội phạm, giúp Conan truy đuổi hung thủ. Bình thường, trang phục thường thấy nhất của Conan là bộ đồng phục với áo vest màu xanh, quần ngắn, sơ mi trắng bên trong và 1 chiếc nơ đỏ (thực ra là nơ đổi giọng nói do tiến sĩ phát minh). Conan đi đôi giày thể thao màu đỏ (thực ra là giày tăng lực. Đôi khi cậu cũng mặc quần áo khác, đó là những bộ quần áo của Shinichi hồi bé. Conan cao 95cm. Kỹ năng :See also: Shinichi's Skills Kỹ năng thám tử Tất cả kỹ năng thám tử của Shinichi đều như cũ khi teo nhỏ thành Conan, dù Conan không được nổi tiếng như Shinichi. Cậu liên tục cho thấy khả năng ghi nhớ mọi thứ của một cuộc điều tra hoặc những vấn đề khác mà cậu quan tâm, và có thể cậu có một trí nhớ hình ảnh rất nhất quán. Conan's fastidious attention to detail allows him to notice minor inconsistencies in crime scenes and suspect testimony that other people miss, and using astute logic he uncovers the reasons behind those inconsistencies in order to link them to the crime. Conan has extraordinarily broad knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases; something he likely acquired from his incessant reading in his "first childhood". There are only few people like Heiji, Kaito and Hakuba who are as intelligent as Conan. As a child, Conan can attract less suspicion while investigating crime scenes, get away with searching people's personal property, and ask innocent questions without setting suspects on guard, although it comes with the drawback of not having Shinichi's authority or reputation. He is also shown able to read lips.Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: The Movie Khả năng thể thao Conan vẫn giỏi bóng đá y như Shinichi, nhưng yếu hơn rất nhiều vì cậu chỉ có sức khỏe của một đứa trẻ. Để bù đắp cho điểm yếu này, Conan sử dụng giày tăng lực của Tiến sĩ Agasa. Conan dùng những cú sút cực mạnh và cực chính xác vào bóng hoặc bất cứ vật gì thay thế được để làm ngất xỉu tội phạm. Như Shinichi, những cú sút của Conan rất chính xác dù khoảng cách xa và cậu có thể hình dung ra đường đi của quả bóng và góc độ cần thiết để quả bóng bật lại từ bức tường và sút vào tội phạm từ phía sau. Conan cũng rất giỏi lướt ván, trượt tuyết, trượt băng. Conan cũng có kỹ năng sử dụng súng dù lực giật lại là quá lớn so với một đứa trẻ. Cậu bắn vỡ kính cửa sổ xe buýt trong một vụ cướp xe buýt, bắn sướt qua chân Ran rất chính xác để làm cô không đứng được trong khi bị giữ làm con tin ở movie thứ hai. Sự nhanh nhẹn của Conan đặc biệt đáng chú ý trong những movie. Ví dụ trong movie thứ sáu, Conan phải đối kháng với nhiều kẻ địch, và cậu có thể chống đỡ lại đòn tấn công của Jack Đồ tể, tên sát nhân hàng loạt khét tiếng có thể đánh thắng cả Ran. Ở movie mười bốn, Conan lộn ngược trên không với ván trượt của cậu để tránh bị giết bởi bọn cướp khí cầu. Conan shows a proclivity for skateboarding. In the movies and anime, Conan can easily perform very complicated tricks and dodges with his skateboard at high speed. Sơ cứu Conan đã nhiều lần sơ cứu cho các nạn nhân bị đâm/bắn/bệnh tim/ngộ độc/trọng thương trước khi cấp cứu đến. Âm nhạc Conan không thể hát nên cậu thường bị coi là mù âm nhạc. Despite being a hilariously awful singer, Conan has perfect pitch and can identify notes accurately even in difficult contexts like the sound of phone button presses forming a melody. In Episode 11: The Moonlight Sonata Murder Case, he knows that the piano is in tune and deciphers a message at the end just by listening to the notes that are played. Haibara directly described Shinichi Kudo as having perfect pitch in the last scenes of the twelfth Detective Conan movie, Full Score of Fear. He also manages to replicate and sing dial tones for a phone, showing that the reason he can't sing is because he simply doesn't have relative pitch. In File 728 (Episode 614), Conan stated he isn't very knowledgeable about music but identified the untuned piano key whereupon Haibara joked about his sharp ears despite being tone-deaf. Also, to be like his favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes, he plays the violin. This was confirmed in movie 12 of the 'Full Score of Fear' when he played "Amazing Grace" for Ran. However, he is stumped on what Ran meant when she said, "He has a funny habit when he plays." Cách xưng hô Dù hầu hết mọi người đếu gọi Conan bằng tên với ''-kun phía sau, hoặc đơn giản là ''nhóc, còn nhiều nhân vật có cách gọi khác với cậu vì mối quan hệ giữa họ. Dưới đây là danh sách cách xưng hô khác đối với Conan (và ngược lại) từng xuất hiện trong truyện. = Những người thân quen Đội thám tử nhí Gia đình Tổ chức áo đen Lực lượng an ninh Trộm Cầu thủ Khác Tổng quan cốt truyện Bắt đầu truy đuổi Sau khi Shinichi trở thành Conan, cậu đặt mục tiêu phải tìm ra bọn áo đen ngay lập tức. Nghe lời đề nghị của Agasa, cậu chuyển về ở chung với Ran và Kogoro, hy vọng một lúc nào đó sẽ có vụ án liên quan đến chúng. Rất nhanh, vụ án liên quan đến một phụ nữ tên là Akemi Miyano (sử dụng tên khác là Masami Hirota) xuất hiện. Akemi cướp ngân hàng cho bọn người áo đen với hy vọng chúng sẽ trả tự do cho em gái cô khỏi tổ chức. Conan không hề nhận ra vụ án này có liên quan đến tổ chức cho đến khi bọn người áo đen bắn Akemi và bỏ mặc cô cho đến chết hơn là phải bỏ một tài sản có giá trị hơn là em gái của cô. Vào thời khắc cuối, Akemi cảnh báo Conan về sự nguy hiểm của tổ chức.Volume 2, Files 13-16: "The Missing Man" Conan đụng mặt bọn người áo đen lần nữa trên một tàu điện ngầm, lần này cậu biết được mật danh của chúng: Gin và Vodka. Vào một lễ hội trò chơi, Conan gặp phải người áo đen thứ ba tên là Tequila, nhưng tên này bị chết trong một vụ nổ được đặt sẵn cho một người khác. Conan biết được địa điểm gặp mặt của chúng từ hung thủ vụ án, nhưng trước khi cậu đến kịp quán bar một vụ nổ được sắp đặt bởi bọn người áo đen đã phá hủy hoàn toàn địa điểm đó, để lại Conan không còn chút manh mối nào. Ai Haibara xuất hiện Sau này, Conan gặp nhà sinh hóa học bị teo nhỏ Ai Haibara, tác giả của APTX 4869. Ai từ nhỏ đã sống trong lòng tổ chức với tên thật là Shiho Miyano và là cựu thành viên cùng với người chị đã chết, Akemi.Volume 18, File 178: "Code Name Sherry" Sau khi Akemi chết, Shiho từ chối tiếp tục phát triển APTX 4869 và tự tử bằng thuốc trước khi Tổ chức Đen xử tử cô. Nhưng thay vì bị ngộ độc, cô bị teo nhỏ lại như Conan và được Tiến sĩ Agasa nhận nuôi để cô và Conan có thể cùng nhau tìm ra thuốc giải và bắt bọn người áo đen. Đụng mặt Tổ chức Đen Truy đuổi Vermouth Số điện thoại của 'Người Đó' Sau khi Conan phá một vụ án giết người hàng loạt, hung thủ nói cho Conan biết điệu nhạc nghe được từ việc bấm số điện thoại của Ông trùm của Tổ chức Đen là bài hát "Bảy đứa trẻ". Trở lại thành Shinichi Xuyên suốt bộ truyện, Conan có biến trở lại thành Shinichi vài lần, nhưng chưa lần nào là vĩnh viễn. Thám tử hai miền Đông Tây tranh đấu Lần đầu tiên Conan biến trở lại bình thường sau khi uống một loại rượu thuốc khi bị cảm cúm.Episodes 48-49: Diplomat Murder Case. Cậu nhanh chóng biến trở lại thành Conan sau khi phá án thành công và sinh ra kháng thể chống lại loại rượu thuốc này. Desperate revival Haibara invented an antidote prototype for the APTX 4869, and Conan first uses it in Volume 26 to conceal his identity and allay Ran's suspicions that he is Shinichi. Haibara disguises as Conan and appears in front of Ran with Shinichi in order to put Ran's fears to rest.Episodes 191-193: The Desperate Revival.Volume 26, Files 256-258: "Concealed Truth" Shiragami case The antidote prototype is again taken, this time accidentally in place of cough syrup. It wears off 24 hours later, with Haibara giving him another one to protect his identity. This time it wears off in a shortened 4 hours, once again interrupting his chance to confess his feelings to Ran.Volumes 62-63, Files 647-654: "The Lost Memory" London Arc During the Holmes' Revelation arc in London, Conan takes an antidote so he can go overseas, because "Conan Edogawa" does not exist in real life, and has no passport. Ran quickly deduces that Shinichi is in London as well. She asks some Londoners about a Japanese boy, and they give her directions, without specifying it was actually a six-year-old they saw. In a phone booth, Conan takes the pill originally meant for his return trip to Tokyo in order to conceal his identity from Ran. During this time, he manages to confess his feelings to her. Luckily for Conan, Haibara asks Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, his parents, to go to London and give him a third pill, as she guessed he would have used his spare one for Ran.Episode 616-621Volume 71, Files 743-751Volume 72, File 752 Phân tích mối quan hệ Gia đình & Bạn bè Ran Mouri Dù Shinichi và Ran phải lòng nhau, Conan và Ran có mối quan hệ như là hai chị em. Ran có vai trò như là người bảo hộ và nuôi dưỡng và xem Conan là phiên bản thu nhỏ của Shinichi. Họ làm rất nhiều việc cùng nhau, như đi bơi, đi xem phim hoặc đi lễ hội, và nhiều nữa. Ran và Conan đều quan tâm lẫn nhau. Ran đứng ra bảo vệ Conan khi Kogora đang bị gây mê và hạ gục bất cứ tên tội phạm nào muốn làm hại Conan bằng karate của cô. Conan luôn lắng nghe và cho lời khuyên mỗi khi Ran gặp tình huống khó khăn hoặc cần tâm sự, Conan luôn an ủi và động viên mỗi khi cô cảm thấy buồn, đặc biệt là về việc Shinichi vắng bóng quá lâu. Thậm chí trong vô thức Ran còn biết Conan thật ra là Shinichi, mặc dù dường như cô không sẵn lòng thừa nhận điều đó.Ran nói với Conan rằng nếu cậu là Shinichi thì tốt ở Episode 308. Kogoro Mouri Kogoro và Conan coi nhau như những sự phiền toái. Ông Mori coi thường Conan vì cậu nhóc hay chạy lung tung ở hiện trường vụ án, và cho rằng cậu làm “vướng chân” ông. Conan thì coi thường ông Mori vì tính ba hoa, hay nhậu nhẹt, bỏ bê công việc, là 1 thám tử gà mờ. Trong hầu hết các vụ án, Conan thường bắn thuốc gây mê làm Mori bất tỉnh rồi giả giọng ông để phá án. Có một vài lần Conan cứu ông Mori và cậu cũng phải thừa nhận rằng ông Mori là một người tốt bụng. Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo Cha mẹ của Conan rất thích chọc cậu, và mục đích là để cậu trở thành 1 thám tử tốt hơn. Họ thường hay cải trang thành những người tội phạm hoặc thành viên tổ chức áo đen để doạ Conan. Ông Yusaku, cha của Conan tin tưởng vào khả năng suy luận của con mình. Còn mẹ Conan thì hay chọc cậu về chuyện tình cảm và chuyện các cô gái xung quanh thích cậu. Mẹ Conan gọi cậu là “Shin-chan” (bé Shin, cách gọi thân mật), ''và có vài lần suýt bị nghi ngờ khi mẹ Conan gọi cậu như thế. Mẹ của Conan, cô Yukiko, cũng thường giúp Conan cải trang trong 1 số vụ án. Điển hình như vụ đối đầu với tổ chức áo đen, cô giúp Conan cải trang thành Haibara, giúp Hattori cải trang thành Shinichi. Yukiko còn từng dạy cho Akai Shuichi cách cải trang. Hiroshi Agasa thumb|Conan điều tra với Agasa. Conan xem Agasa như là một thành viên trong gia đình mình, như một người bác. Vì cả hai đều biết bí mật của Shinichi bị teo nhỏ và biết về Tổ chức Đen, nên Conan thường tìm đến ông khi gặp rắc rối hoặc cần giúp đỡ. Agasa luôn sẵn sàng giúp đỡ bất cứ khi nào có thể làm cho cuộc sống của Shinichi trong hình dạng Conan dễ dàng hơn. Ông là người chế tạo ra hầu hết đồ chơi tiện ích của Conan, bao gồm cả giày tăng lực và kính theo dõi. Ông luôn sẵn lòng làm thế thân để cho Conan giả giọng ông và phá án khi xung quanh không có người nào khác để gây mê. Khi Conan cần gì đó, ví dụ như thông tin các vụ án trong quá khứ, cậu thường nhờ Agasa tìm hộ. Agasa thường xuyên là tài xế của Conan vì ông đáng tin cậy và cũng là người lớn duy nhất có sẵn xe vào mọi lúc. Agasa thường lo lắng cho Shinichi, đặc biệt là khi Shinichi suy nghĩ không kỹ càng. Agasa luôn đáp lại một cách tích cực với mọi yêu cầu của Shinichi, nhưng ông không thích đôi khi Shinichi giấu lý do đằng sau, đặc biệt là khi yêu cầu đó nguy hiểm. Heiji Hattori Heiji và Shinichi (Conan) là 2 đối thủ. Cả 2 đều là những thám tử tài năng nổi tiếng Nhật Bản, Hattori ở Osaka, Shinichi ở Tokyo. Người ta hay gọi là “Hattori miền Tây, Kudo miền Đông”. Dù Shinichi teo nhỏ thành Conan nhưng Hattori đã biết thân phận của cậu. Cả 2 thường cùng nhau điều tra, hành động, phá án. Heiji thường cố tỏ ra vẻ đàn anh trước mặt Conan. Anh hay gọi Conan là “Kudo”, nhiều lần khiến cho Kazuha và Ran bối rối. Kazuha và Ran cũng để ý thấy Hattori và Conan rất thân thiết với nhau. Heiji và Conan cũng hay tâm sự cho nhau nghe về mấy cô bạn gái của mình. Thám tử Nhí Ai Haibara Ai Haibara là cô gái thứ ba dường như có rung động gì đó đối với Conan/Shinichi, dù cô chưa bao giờ thừa nhận; thật vậy, cảm giác của cô dành cho Conan là một bí ẩn, hoặc là tình bạn hoặc là ngược lại. Có vài người, ví dụ như mẹ của Conan, từng nói rằng Haibara có tình cảm với Conan. Cũng có thể nói là, vì họ có trí tuệ gần như ngang ngửa nhau và cũng vì có quá khứ giống nhau (cả hai đều là nạn nhân của APTX 4869), mà cô cảm thấy dễ dàng hơn khi nói chuyện với Conan. She certainly has no qualms about teasing him, and is more than willing to poke a hole in his ego. While Conan initially was disgusted by Ai's ties to the Black Organization, especially with how she introduced herself, seeing her remorse and pain has improved his opinion of her. He is repeatedly protective of her and tries to give her hope when her fear of the men in black is overwhelming. Ayumi Yoshida Conan grows to respect the little girl in his class for her sharp wit and observational skills, along with the other members of the Detective Boys. Ayumi in turn clearly seems to like Conan and isn't aware that the other two Detective Boys are jealous of him because of this. Sonoko is also thinking the same after Sera teased Conan about the girl he likes. Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya and Genta Kojima Mitsuhiko sees Conan as a role model, someone he looks up to. Genta, and more so Mitsuhiko, are often impressed by Conan's fast knowledge and incredible deduction skills. However, they both become quite jealous of Conan whenever Ayumi shows gestures of affection towards him (usually a small kiss on the cheek). While Conan initially only tolerated their presence, he has grown fond of them despite their relative immaturity. Cơ quan hành pháp Cảnh sát Chỉ trừ vài thanh tra là ngoại lệ, còn lại hầu hết đều nghe theo những manh mối nhỏ mà Conan chỉ ra. Sau một thời gian, Conan được cả Sở cảnh sát Tokyo chú ý vì phát hiện ra những thứ mà người trong nghề cũng bỏ lỡ. Điển hình là Wataru Takagi, anh hoàn toàn tin tưởng Conan và làm bất cứ gì Conan yêu cầu anh làm mà không do dự. FBI Trong FBI có hầu hết trong số ít những người mà Conan hành động như là chính mình dù họ không biết danh tính thật của cậu. Dường như Conan rất tin tưởng FBI, và thường giúp đỡ họ trong các chiến dịch. Jodie Starling Jodie đặt biệt danh cho Conan là "Cool Kid" và Conan (dù thận trọng khi lần đầu gặp) hiện tại hoàn toàn tin tưởng Jodie. Jodie còn gọi điện cho Conan để chia sẻ thông tin tuyệt mật, thông báo cho cậu biết về một thành viên mới của Tổ chức Đen, Bourbon. Shuichi Akai / Subaru Okiya )]] Shuichi rất tôn trọng kĩ năng thám tử của Conan. Anh đã phát hiện ra Conan và Shinichi là một khi theo dõi cậu ở một cốt truyện gần đây. Conan từng nói với Shuichi, "Em rất vui khi anh là đồng minh." Tổ chức Đen Gin và Vodka Even though Gin and Vodka do not yet know who's interfering with their operations, Gin has been shown to be curious who "that guy" is, referring to Conan. In the movie The Raven Chaser, Gin tries to catch a glimpse of Conan's face from a helicopter, but fails when Conan successfully downs the helicopter. Conan seems to have a very bitter hatred towards them, and this only increases as more people are targeted by the Black Organization. Vermouth Vermouth seems to have great personal interest in Conan, referring to him as the Black Organization's 'Silver Bullet'. She also protects Conan, probably because when she was disguising as a serial killer in New York she was saved by Conan (Shinichi at the time) and Ran. When the Organization plans on killing Kogoro, and later Conan, she strongly objects to a degree where Gin suspects whether Kogoro is related to Vermouth. Because of this, Conan does not react strongly when she is mentioned, as opposed to Haibara. He also seems to consider her less of a threat than the other members because he is able to bargain with her about Haibara and knows Vermouth is keeping his secret for personal reasons. Bourbon Tooru Amuro (codenamed Bourbon) has attached himself to the Mouri Detective Agency as Kogoro's "apprentice". Conan initially treats him in a somewhat friendly manner, though he privately thinks "another annoying person's showed up" when he learns Amuro will be joining Kogoro on cases. After learning of Amuro's membership in the Black Organization, though, Conan has been relatively nervous about him being near Ran. He's become more cautious and is somewhat confused by Amuro's helpful behavior, though he attempts to pretend nothing has changed. His bond with Amuro later seemed to improve when he learns that Amuro is actually an undercover operative from Japanese Secret Police when the two exchange smiles in Café Poirot.Volumes 85, File 897: "Scarlet Truth" Những người khác Kaitou Kid Before being shrunk, Shinichi encountered Kaitou Kid once during the Clock Tower heist, though they did not meet face-to-face. In their next encounter, however, after Shinichi has become Conan, Kid disguises himself as Ran in order to steal the Suzuki family's Black Star pearl. When Conan corners him on the Suzuki cruise ship, Kid implies that he stole all of Ran's clothes to impersonate her, and left her naked on the deck. While this ends up being a bluff, Conan displays a much more intense desire to capture Kid in subsequent encounters. Conan stops Kid from escaping with the jewel often enough that Conan has gained reputation with the press as Kid's "natural enemy". In several instances Conan appears to be able to 'sense' Kid's presence, and seems excited by the chance to catch Kid again; appropriately, Kid seems to find Conan dangerous enough to warrant specific measures to keep him distracted. khi được Conan yêu cầu]] Conan does not buy in to Kid's reputation as a mysterious, uncatchable phantom, saying once "He's only a thief that uses magic",Anime Episode 515: Kaitou Kid's Teleportation Magic and encouraging police officers that Kid is only a man and he can be arrested. However, if necessary, the two can put their rivalry aside for a little while and work together.Kaitou Kid and the Four Masterpieces Conan has something of a gentleman's agreement with Kaitou Kid, in that he doesn't try to find or catch the thief outside of heists. In several instances, when Kid does Conan a favor, such as saving Genta's lifeBig Adventure in the Eccentric Mansion, Conan reciprocates by halting his investigation just shy of capturing Kid, thereby allowing him to escape mostly unhindered. This exchange of favors can sometimes become a bit unbalanced; in exchange for not giving Kid away on a train Conan has Kid face down the Black Organization in disguise, and because Kid narrowly escapes an explosion with his life, he says that Conan now owes ''him one.Manga Volume 78, File 7 (824): "Mystery Train (Final Destination)" In the non-canon movies, it is implied that Kid knows Conan's identity; he even helps Conan maintain his cover by disguising himself as Shinichi so that a suspicious Ran would stop suspecting Conan. However, this has not been confirmed by Gosho Aoyama, nor has it been implied in the manga. Những người biết danh tính thật của Conan Chỉ có vài nhân vật trong bộ truyện biết được danh tính thật của Conan. Đến hiện tại chưa có ai tiết lộ thân phận của Conan. Các nhân vật chính biết được bí mật này là Hiroshi Agasa, Yusaku Kudo, Yukiko Kudo, Heiji Hattori, và Ai Haibara. Vermouth của Tổ chức Đen cũng biết bí mật của Conan. Sau này, ở Episode 508 của anime, Eisuke Hondou xác nhận Conan chính là Shinichi Kudo ngay trước mặt cậu. Ở manga chapter 812-814, Subaru Okiya (Shuichi Akai cải trang) xác nhận Conan chính là Shinichi. Masumi Sera cũng có thể đang nghi ngờ Conan là Shinichi Kudo. Ở các Movie 3rd, 8th, và 14th cũng cho thấy rõ rằng Kaitou Kid biết danh tính của Conan và giữ bí mật về chuyện đó. Tuy nhiên, điều này chưa được chính tác giả Gosho Aoyama thừa nhận trong manga hoặc anime. Đồ chơi tiện ích Tiến sĩ Agasa phát minh rất nhiều món đồ tiện ích cho Conan, nhằm giúp cậu có thể tiếp tục phá án trong cơ thể nhỏ bé. Những vật dụng như nơ thay đổi giọng nói, đồng hồ bắn thuốc mê, góp phần giúp Conan “tạo ra” thám tử ngủ gật Mori Kogoro. Thắt lưng tạo bóng và giày tăng lực đá là để Conan truy bắt thủ phạm, cùng với kính có gắn thiết bị theo dõi. Huy hiệu thám tử và đồng hồ đèn pin là những món đồ mà Conan và đội thám tử nhí có cùng nhau để liên lạc và sử dụng khi cần. Sự nổi tiếng *eBookJapan tổ chức một cuộc bầu chọn nhân vật ưa thích từ Ngày 12 Tháng Tư 2011 đến Ngày 12 Tháng Năm 2011 dành cho độc giả của Thám tử lừng danh Conan (cả quốc tế). Conan xếp hạng thứ 3 trong cuộc bình chọn với 866 phiếu trong tổng 5883 phiếu. *Để vinh danh sự ra mắt của movie 15, 15 phút tĩnh lặng, trang web chính thức của Conan movie tổ chức một cuộc bầu chọn cho 10 nhân vật được ưa thích nhất trong Thám tử lừng danh Conan. Shinichi/Conan xếp hạng nhất trong 10 nhân vật với 30.46% phiếu bầu. *Để vinh danh sự kiện manga ra mắt chapter 800, Shonen Sunday tổ chức một cuộc bình chọn nhân vật ưa thích với 91 nhân vật trong Thám tử lừng danh Conan để lựa chọn. Conan xếp hạng nhất toàn cuộc với 2.843 phiếu. Nguồn gốc tên Gosho Aoyama (và Shinichi, trong truyện) có cái tên 'Conan Edogawa' từ Ngài Arthur Conan Doyle, tác giả của loạt tiểu thuyết nổi tiếng Sherlock Holmes, và Edogawa Rampo, bút danh của tiểu thuyết gia Kỳ bí Viễn tưởng người Nhật Bản Hirai Tarō. Chính bản thân Hirai Tarō có được bút danh "Edogawa Rampo" được dịch từ "Edgar Allan Poe." Đọc tên của Poe bằng giọng Nhật Bản nghe giống như 'Edogawa Rampo.' Character inspiration Gosho said Conan's hairstyle was designed in about one minute. He smoothed Yaiba's hair and added a tuft modeled after the apostrophe hairstyle of Kabu from Sally the Witch. The tuft on hair on the top of Conan's head comes from the character Shichimi in Niji Iro Tōgarashi. Conan's clothes were modeled after Shichi-Go-San (7-5-3) clothing. Young Gosho wore a bow tie and shorts in his Shichi-Go-San photographs. Gosho tries to restrict Conan's gadgets to what Conan can wear, but he has run out of ideas lately. The use of glasses as a disguise was modeled after Superman's Clark Kent. Conan's speech habits were meant to be slightly rough like Joe from Ashita no Joe and Touch.File 865 Shounen Sunday Special Booklet Ngoại hình khác Câu nói nổi tiếng Tổng quan “Tôi là Edogawa Conan, một thám tử!” ''- Câu nói thường gặp của Conan khi truy bắt thủ phạm ''”Sự thật cuối cùng luôn luôn chỉ có một.” - Câu nói nổi tiếng của Conan-Shinichi. Đặc biệt ”Vì em yêu chị, thật lòng yêu chị. Và yêu hơn bất kỳ ai khác trên thế gian này.” '' - Conan trả lời Ran vì sao cậu lại liều mạng cứu cô trong Movie 4 ''”Ngôn ngữ là những thanh gươm. Nếu dùng chúng không đúng cách, chúng sẽ biến thành những vũ khí xấu xí. Và một khi từ ngữ đã thốt ra rồi thì không thể rút lại.” - Movie 15 ”Vâng, cháu sẽ tiết lộ cho chú. Khi chúng ta chết.” '' - Conan trả lời Takagi khi anh hỏi về thân phận của cậu ''”Mọi thứ đều bắt đầu từ con số 0. Nếu không bắt đầu từ đó thì chẳng có thứ gì được bắt đầu và đến đích cả.” ”Đừng chạy trốn nữa Haibara...Đừng chạy trốn số phận của mình.” - Nói với Haibara sau khi cứu cô ra khỏi ý định tự sát trong tập 231 ”Thực sự cần lý do sao? Có rất nhiều lý do để giết người, nhưng không cần lý do nào để cứu người.” - Nói với Vermouth sau khi cứu cô ta ”Tôi cũng không hiểu tại sao con người phải sát hại đồng loại của mình như vậy. Dù cho có biết tôi cũng không thể nào chấp nhận.” - Nói với Hattori trong tập 188-192 ”Nghe đây...Không có chuyện phân thắng thua trong việc suy luận phá án. Bởi vì sự thật thì luôn chỉ có một.” - Nói với Hattori khi lần đầu so tài thám tử Quotes about Conan Thông tin thêm * Việc Conan hát dở đến từ 1 trò đùa. Takayama Minami, diễn viên lồng tiếng của Conan là một ca sĩ nổi tiếng. Khi Minami bị bắt cóc trong 1 vụ án, Conan cố gắng thế chỗ Minami trong show diễn vì họ có giọng nói giống nhau. Nhưng Conan lại hát quá tệ. Tuy có giọng giống nhau nhưng giọng của họ trở nên hoàn toàn khác nhau khi hát. * Conan có hai điện thoại di động, một cái sử dụng cho Conan và cái kia sử dụng cho Shinichi. Xuyên suốt bộ truyện cũng cho thấy Conan sử dụng nhiều loại điện thoại khác nhau. * Conan hay sử dụng cụm từ “Ah-le-le” (A lê lế) để chỉ ra 1 gợi ý về vụ án. Lúc Conan nói cụm từ đó trông cậu khá ngố và dễ thương. * Conan/Shinichi và Ran có cùng nhóm máu. Các ngôn ngữ khác Gallery Image:Conan white bow tie.jpg|Conan đeo nơ phiên bản màu trắng.In episode 505-506, and 520 Image:vlcsnap-2013-09-21-15h36m56s117.png|"Chỉ có một sự thật duy nhất!" Hình ảnh biểu tượng của Conan vào phần mở đầu của tất cả movie. Image:vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h07m32s178.png|Conan xuất hiện trong hầu hết các Phần ngoại truyện và OVA của Magic Kaito. Xem thêm * Nhân vật * Shinichi Kudo * Gia đình Kudo * Gia đình Mouri * Conan Edogawa Appearances * Thám tử Nhí References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Detectives Category:High school detectives Category:High school students Category:Elementary school students Category:Detective Boys Category:Characters who know Ai Haibara's identity Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Thám tử Thể_loại:Thám tử trung học Thể_loại:Học sinh trung học Thể_loại:Học sinh tiểu học Thể_loại:Đội thám tử nhí Thể_loại:Nhân vật biết danh tính thực sự của Ai Haibara